


The Time Alec and Magnus Got A Second Kid (traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando un pequeño niño Nephilim es rescatado de años de abuso a manos de un vampiro, Alec y Magnus se convierten en cuidadores temporales del niño mientras los Cazadores de Sombras intentan encontrar a cualquier familia que el niño pueda tener.





	The Time Alec and Magnus Got A Second Kid (traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Alec and Magnus Got A Second Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439096) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Otra magnifica parte de esta serie de heartsdesire456.
> 
> Gracias gracias por crearla, escribirla y por supuesto dejarme traducirla.

 

Había muchas cosas que Alec había visto en su no-tan-larga vida que eran inesperadas, desordenadas y francamente horripilantes. Sabía que Magnus probablemente había visto algunas de las peores partes de la vida con sus propios ojos en su larga vida. Las situaciones con niños siempre fueron las peores.

Si bien este no estaba a la par con un niño lobo asesinado, no se quedó atrás.

Alec no podía apartar la mirada del niño sentado fuera del Instituto con el amigo de Magnus, Raphael, sentado a su lado. Había aparecido con un niño pequeño y un pómulo ensangrentado no mucho después de la puesta de sol. En ese momento, el niño llevaba puesta la chaqueta que le rodeaba mientras Raphael lo rodeaba con un brazo. Él les había contado lo que había pasado y no los dejaría llevar al niño dentro hasta que llegara Magnus, lo cual Alec entendió y agradeció.

Los vio conversando en voz baja con Jace y James a su lado mientras esperaban. Finalmente sonó un pop y apareció un portal. Magnus salió con Max a su lado, y Max inmediatamente vio al niño y parecía asustado. —Papá, ¿por qué está llorando ese chico?, —Preguntó, y Alec se acercó, tendiéndole la mano a Max.

—Ven aquí, Blueberry. Papá tiene que hablar con Raphael antes de que pueda decirnos qué es lo que hizo triste al niño, —respondió. Miró a Jace. —¿Puedes llevar a Max adentro?, —Preguntó, y Jace asintió. Alec se inclinó y abrazó a Max. —Max, ve con el tío Jace y yo y papá estaremos dentro muy pronto. Solo tenemos que hablar con Raphael y el chico triste, ¿está bien?

Max asintió, mirando preocupado al chico en los escalones mientras tomaba la mano de Jace y dejaba que lo guiara adentro. Magnus los observó hasta que cruzaron la puerta y luego se dirigió hacia Raphael. Alec y James lo siguieron y Magnus inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a ellos, mirando a Raphael. —¿Qué está pasando?, —Preguntó, solo para quedarse sin aliento cuando el chico levantó la cabeza.

Alec sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando vio las marcas de mordiscos en todo el cuello del niño. —Por el ángel.

Raphael dirigió a Magnus una mirada, moviendo cuidadosamente las manos para cubrir las orejas del niño. —Camille, —dijo en una voz llena de disgusto, miedo, odio y rabia, todo de una vez, y Alec se estremeció.

Cuando comenzaron a salir, en algún momento, las relaciones pasadas de Magnus habían surgido. En ese momento, Alec se había sorprendido de verdad por la edad de Magnus. Incluso sabiendo que la reputación de Magnus era la de un tipo que simplemente se divertía, no tenía citas, esperaba más relaciones que las pocas que Magnus realmente tuvo. Magnus había explicado cómo, cuando cayó, cayó fuerte y rápido, algo de lo que Alec fue ejemplo, y cómo, después de terminar con el corazón roto, no pudo volver a amar por mucho tiempo. Cuando Magnus le dijo que su última relación había sido hace más de un siglo y que había sido cruel y horrible con Magnus, Alec se había aborrecido instantáneamente hacia esta mujer que nunca había conocido. Cuando Magnus reveló que se trataba de Camille Belcourt, la verdadera cabeza del clan de Raphael, Alec siempre había temido el día que volvería para perseguirlos.

—Esta es la mejor prueba que tendrás de que está rompiendo los Acuerdos tal como lo hemos sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, —dijo Magnus, aunque sus ojos nunca abandonaron la cara del niño. Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas e inclinó su cabeza. —Raphael, él es... 

—Nephilim, —confirmó Raphael y Alec y James compartieron una mirada.

—Espera, ¿Nephilim? ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó James, y Raphael asintió.

Raphael bajó las manos y apoyó su brazo alrededor del niño. —Él no habla inglés. Él no recuerda su apellido. Él no está seguro de que su nombre sea realmente su nombre. Ella le ha llamado Rafael, así que ella podría llamarlo así por mi culpa, un juego de rol enfermo. —Levantó la mirada con furia en sus ojos. —Ella le ha estado mandando que limpie para ella y sirviendo como esclavo, y ella se ha estado alimentando de él. Él no recuerda nada antes de que matara a sus padres. Él no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

El niño pequeño, Rafael, miró a los adultos a su alrededor y se deslizó más cerca de Raphael. —¿Quiénes son?

—Somos amigos, lo prometo, —dijo Magnus gentilmente.

James frunció el ceño. —¿Qué están diciendo?, —Le preguntó a Raphael.

Alec respondió antes de que Raphael pudiera. —Quiere saber quiénes somos y Magnus le aseguró que somos amigo.

Raphael miró a Alec con un pequeño asentimiento. James levantó una ceja y Alec se encogió de hombros. —El hecho de que mi español sea malo no significa que no aprendí lo mismo que mi hermana.

—El español es mi segundo idioma, después de mi idioma nativo, —ofreció Magnus. —Así que tengo esto.

James asintió. —Por supuesto. Pero vamos a llevarlo dentro, donde pueda calentarse al menos. —Miró a Raphael. —Gracias. La encontraremos y la arrestaremos de inmediato. Gracias por informar, incluso si ella es tu compañera de clan.

Raphael gruñó. —Ella es un monstruo que nos convierte en objetivos cuando todo lo que queremos es vivir. Ella es una amenaza para todos los vampiros en esta ciudad. No hacemos daño a los inocentes, y especialmente a los niños. Pagará por todo lo que hizo finalmente.

—Vamos para adentro, —sugirió Magnus al niño y miró a Raphael, quien asintió.

—Él es mi amigo de mayor confianza, —le dijo Raphael, y James miró a Alec, que murmuró para sí mismo y luego se inclinó hacia James.

—Magnus le dijo al niño que deberíamos entrar y creo que Raphael le dijo que puede confiar en Magnus porque son amigos, —dijo Alec, encogiéndose de hombros cuando James lo miró. —Realmente apestaba en español, —agregó y James asintió.

Raphael se levantó y ayudó al chico a levantarse. Le quitó la chaqueta de los hombros del pequeño y Magnus lo acercó hacia un lado cuando se estremeció. —Lo encontré en su apartamento, así que ahora ella probablemente sabe que él se ha ido. Deberíamos ir tras ella mientras ella lo está buscando, —le dijo a Alec, y James miró a Alec.

—¿Te gustaría ir o preferirías quedarte con el niño pequeño?, —Preguntó, y Alec asintió con la cabeza al niño.

—Yo soy el padre, así que probablemente sería mejor quedarme con el niño asustado. Tengo algo de experiencia que no tienes, —bromeó y James rodó los ojos, empujándolo juguetonamente.

James se volvió hacia Raphael y asintió. —Bien, vamos a ir.

—Esperen. —Se voltearon y Magnus se alejó del niño hacia la pared y rápidamente les abrió un portal. Él asintió con la cabeza. —Más rápido de esa manera. No quiero que esa perra escape.

Alec y James fueron a juntar más cazadores de sombras para que James y Raphael se los llevaran con ellos para arrestar a Camille mientras Magnus llevaba al niño adentro. Una vez que Alec había visto a James y al resto, encontró a Magnus en la enfermería con el niño, sosteniéndolo en su regazo mientras Ignacia limpiaba las mordidas más frescas en su cuello y hombros y miraba todas las cicatrices visibles en sus delgados brazos. El pecho de Alec se tensó cuando Magnus le susurró algo al niño y él asintió y levantó sus pequeños brazos, dejando que Magnus le quitara la mugrienta camisa. Su cuerpo era tan flaco, como si lo hubiesen dejado morir de hambre hasta que estuvo tan demacrado como lo estaba ahora. La forma en que Magnus extendió la mano y acarició el cabello del pobre muchacho le hizo saber que Magnus sentía el mismo tipo de desesperación mirándolo.

—¿Está bien?, —Preguntó Alec, y Magnus levantó la vista y sonrió con fuerza.

—Ella no le ha dado su sangre, por lo que no es un subyugado. Supongo que como él es un niño, ella no tenía que preocuparse de que él huyera, —dijo, mirando al niño. —Creo que es de algún lugar de Chile o Argentina. Me preguntó por qué hacía frío en esta época del año, por lo que es de algún lugar del Hemisferio Sur. Ella mató a sus padres frente a él, pero él no recuerda haber vivido en un Instituto, por lo que sus padres probablemente fueron Nephilim que se fueron al mundo mundano. Conozco a una mujer aquí que hizo eso con su hija, —agregó. —No es del todo desconocido.

Alec asintió, acercándose para agacharse frente al niño, que temblaba ante el aire frío mientras Ignacia limpiaba sus heridas y lo examinaba.—¿Cuantos años tienes? —Alec preguntó en voz baja.

—Siete, creo, —susurró.

Alec exhaló lentamente, frotando una mano sobre su cabeza. —Siete años, —murmuró, cerrando los ojos. —Solo tiene siete años.

Alec sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la vista con una sonrisa triste para Magnus. Magnus miró al niño pequeño, quien lo miraba de nuevo. —Él es mi esposo. Alec.

Miró a Magnus y luego a Alec. —¿Esposo?

Magnus se rió suavemente. —Mi novio, realmente. No estamos casados.

—Sí, ese me ha perdido, —dijo Alec con una mirada a Magnus, quien solo sonrió.

—No te preocupes por eso, —dijo, pasando una mano por la espalda del niño. —¿Es tu nombre Rafael?

—Sí, —respondió, asintiendo.

—¿Es realmente ese su nombre, o simplemente lo llamó así?, —Preguntó Alec, y Magnus sacudió la cabeza sutilmente.

—Es lo que él sabe, así es como lo llamaremos de cualquier forma. —Magnus miró a Ignacia, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Este pobre bebé, —dijo en voz baja. —Parece estar bien, —le dijo a Alec. —Está desnutrido, pero una vez que estos sanen, él estará bien en la medida de lo posible. Sin embargo, definitivamente es Nephilim. Su curación se acelera más de lo que podría ser la de un Mundano

Alec asintió. —Haré que se comuniquen con Alacante, y que miren si sabemos algo acerca de cualquier Nephilim de los institutos de Santiago o Buenos Aires que abandonaron la vida. Sus padres pueden estar muertos, pero él podría tener alguna otra familia.

Ignacia negó con la cabeza. —Improbable. Quiero decir, ¿tienes alguna otra familia? —Ella le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo la familia más grande que cualquier Cazador de sombras que conozco, —admitió. —Pero aún así, él puede tener a alguien. Tenemos que intentarlo al menos.

Magnus asintió, acariciando el cabello de Rafael. —¿Tienes hambre?, —Preguntó, y Rafael asintió. —Deberíamos conseguirle algo de comer, —dijo, y Alec se puso de pie.

—Ignacia, ¿está bien si come algo?, —Preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Estará bien una vez que tenga algo de comer. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar los suministros médicos, y Magnus ayudó a Rafael a ponerse la camisa. —Veré cómo encontrarle algo de ropa para que pueda bañarse después de que coma.

Magnus ayudó a Rafael a ponerse de pie y lo miró. —Sabes, algunas de las ropas de Max podrían encajar con él. Él es más alto, pero probablemente sea más o menos del mismo tamaño con lo desnutrido que está. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Rafael. —Si lo llevas a buscar comida, puedo correr a casa y traer algo de ropa.

—Claro, —dijo Alec, extendiendo su mano hacia Rafael. Rafael lo miró confundido, luego miró a Magnus.

—Está bien, —dijo Magnus y Rafael se acercó para deslizar su manita flaca en la de Alec. Alec le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y se lo llevó para llevarlo a la cocina y conseguirle algo de comer.

****

Cuando Magnus regresó, encontró a Alec en la cocina, lavando los platos de Rafael e intentando, adorablemente, en opinión de Magnus, explicarle que iban a dejar que Rafael se bañara. —¿Se, se toma un-uh-banarse? —Alec lo intentó, y Magnus se rió entre dientes, alertando a Alec de su presencia. Alec se giró y suspiró. —Oh, gracias al Ángel. No tengo idea de lo que acabo de decirle que haga, —dijo y Magnus sonrió.

—Cariño, todo lo que dijiste estaba mal, —le informó con un guiño burlón. —Incluso la palabra incorrecta que dijiste fue pronunciada mal. —Se acercó y se apoyó contra el mostrador frente a donde estaba sentado Rafael en un taburete. —Es hora de bañarte, venga, —dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Rafael asintió. —Okay, —dijo mientras bajaba del taburete con cuidado. Inmediatamente levantó la mano hacia Magnus, quien sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba su mano. Estaba muy aliviado de que el niño ya confiara lo suficiente en él.

Magnus lo llevó al baño junto a la habitación de Max para que nadie los molestara, y lo ayudó a entrar en la bañera. Rafael era tan escuálido y parecía tan enfermo, pero al menos no estaba tan pálido después de haber comido algo. Se aseguró de que el agua estuviera bien caliente, ya que Rafael no había dejado de temblar toda la noche. Habló con él mientras lo ayudaba a lavarse y Rafael le reveló algunas cosas que podría contarle a Alec más tarde, pero no lo presionó. Él no quería molestarlo. Cuando lavaba el cabello de Rafael como lo hacía con Max a la hora del baño y luego usaba una taza para enjuagarse, Rafael balbuceaba y negaba con la cabeza mientras el agua le corría por la cara ya que no la mantenía inclinada hacia atrás como Magnus dijo, haciendo que Magnus se ría. Se sintió tan aliviado cuando Rafael se rió también.

Era tan bueno saber que un niño que había sufrido tanto trauma aún podía reírse.

Después de que lo ayudó a salir y secarse, sonrió divertido por la forma en que las ropas de Max le quedaban. Era un chico flaco, pero unos pocos centímetros más alto que el pequeño Max, así que la camisa mostraba un poco de su vientre y los pantalones mostraban sus tobillos, pero eran cálidos y limpios, así que no parecía demasiado molesto. Magnus hizo una nota para conseguirle algo de ropa mañana, pero para esta noche, la única preocupación de Magnus era dejarlo descansar un poco para que mañana pudiera comenzar un nuevo día y una nueva vida sin los horrores que había enfrentado mientras Camille lo tenía.

****

Max estaba dormido en su vieja cama con Jace dormitando en una silla al lado de la cama, por lo que Magnus despertó a Jace con cuidado.—Hey, ayúdame a cambiar a Max para que este pueda dormir al otro lado de la cama, —instruyó y Jace asintió. La cama vieja de Max era pequeña, pero Magnus quería a Rafael en un lugar cómodo y seguro, no en una habitación fría y vacía para adultos. Él y Max encajarían bien en la misma cama, y estar con otro niño solo podría hacer que Rafael se sintiera más cómodo.

Rafael se metió en la cama y miró a Max con curiosidad, los ojos parpadeando sobre su piel azul, cabello azul oscuro, y sus pequeños cuernos negros. Miró a Magnus, quien lo hizo callar suavemente y lo metió dentro. —Él es mi hijo, Max, —explicó para que Rafael supiera que no tenía ningún motivo para temer al hijo de Magnus. Miró a Jace. —Quédate con ellos un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré, pero primero tengo que hablar con Alec.

—Claro, —dijo Jace, sonriendo a Rafael mientras miraba a los adultos. —No hablo ni una palabra de español, —advirtió a Magnus, quien se rió entre dientes.

—Está bien, se va a dormir. —Magnus le dijo a Rafael a dónde iba y luego, cuando Rafael asintió y se dio la vuelta para cerrar los ojos, Magnus no pudo evitar presionar un beso en su frente, también, cuando le dio un beso a Max antes de irse.

Cuando encontró a Alec, estaba hablando con Lydia e Isabelle, que finalmente habían regresado de la patrulla. —Magnus, —dijo cuando lo vio.—¿Dónde está él?, —Preguntó, y Magnus le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Acostado con Max. El pobre bebé está tan cansado, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia Alec y se acurrucó con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, escondiéndose frente al pecho de Alec. Alec alzó sus brazos para sostenerlo y Magnus se relajó un poco. —Es solo un bebé y ha sufrido mucho.

Alec le besó la cabeza. —Lo sé. Es una de las razones por las que no fui a buscarla. Sabía muy bien que la mataría en lugar de permitir que la arrestaran y la llevaran a juicio. Magnus se movió, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Alec mientras miraba a las dos mujeres.

—¿Alec te ha informado?, —Preguntó, e Isabelle asintió, pareciendo conmocionada.

—¿Cómo está? Alec me contó sobre... acerca de lo que esa vampiresa le hizo, —dijo, y Lydia se estremeció, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza.

Magnus se paró derecho, permitiendo que sus brazos cayeran mientras retrocedía, aunque Alec tomó una de sus manos y la sostuvo. Miró a Alec y negó con la cabeza. —Los nombres de su madre y su padre fueron Victor y Christina. Él no recuerda su apellido. Dijo que vivían en la ciudad, pero que no sabía en cuál. Camille lo ha tenido durante dos años, piensa, porque puede recordar su cumpleaños, el dos de junio, y vio esa fecha pasar el calendario dos veces desde que lo retuvo. Así es como él sabe su edad, supongo. —Se mordió el nudo en la garganta mientras miraba a Alec. —Tenía la edad de Max cuando ella se lo llevó, —susurró, y Alec negó con la cabeza firmemente, con los ojos cerrados. Magnus le apretó la mano para consolarlo.

Isabelle dejó escapar un suave sonido y Magnus la miró, pero ella no mostró sus emociones. —Así que estamos buscando cazadores de sombras sudamericanos que tengan familia o conozcan a alguien que se haya ido para unirse al mundo de Mundane, cuyos nombres eran Victor o Christina, —dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Lydia.

—Lo haré bien, —dijo Lydia de inmediato, yéndose para ir al centro de control principal.

Isabelle se estremeció. —Es tan horrible. Cuando Alec me dijo... —Miró a Magnus. —¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que realmente tenga familia? No sabemos mucho sobre los Nephilim que viven en el mundo mundano.

Magnus negó con la cabeza solemnemente. —Él no sabe nada sobre este mundo. Lo más probable es que uno de sus padres fuera un mundano, así que si se unió al mundo de Mundane cortó todos los lazos con cualquier familia que pudieran haber tenido, puede ser imposible encontrarlos. También es posible que se fuera para unirse al mundo de Mundano fuera un huérfano que no tenía motivos para quedarse con los Nephilim. O su familia era horrible, entonces huyeron al mundo mundano. El único Nephilim que conozco viviendo como un Mundane tuvo una vida abusiva y se refugió en el mundo mundano para encontrar la seguridad.

Isabelle pareció sorprendida. —¿Conoces a un Nephilim viviendo como un Mundano? Es raro, así que me sorprende que conozcas a alguien. ¿Viven aquí?

Magnus levantó una mano. —No digo nada en detalle. Confío en los dos y los amo a los dos, pero esta persona huyó de una situación horrible y nunca me arriesgaré a encontrarlos, —dijo en serio y Alec asintió con comprensión.

—El punto de Magnus es que es increíblemente improbable que tenga familia, o si lo hace, que los encontraremos, —dijo Alec en voz baja. —Es probable que se le dé a una familia en Idris que tiene niños de su edad. Quiero decir, es normal adoptar hijos de personas muertas, mirar a Jace. Es inusual que las personas que lo adoptan sean completamente extraños.

—Pero no hay otra opción aquí, —terminó Magnus tristemente, y Alec asintió. —Por ahora, solo esperamos que podamos encontrar a su familia. Deberíamos contactar a las autoridades mundanas en Santiago y Buenos Aires para ver si un tío o tía lo ha reportado como desaparecido. Han pasado dos años, pero aún tendrían un registro de su ausencia. Si él tiene una familia Mundana, podríamos traerlo de vuelta con ellos.

Alec sonrió sorprendido. —Ni siquiera hubiera pensado en eso, —dijo, inclinándose para besar la sien de Magnus. —Realmente eres la mejor mitad, —bromeó y Magnus rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que soy la mejor mitad, cariño, ¿me has visto?, —Dijo, e Isabelle se rió de ellos. Magnus estaba a punto de hacerle una broma acerca de su hermano, pero las puertas detrás de ella se abrieron con cierta fuerza y todos miraron mientras una procesión de Nephilim arrastraba una enfurecida Camille en el Instituto.

Magnus atrapó sus ojos y ella detuvo su lucha y sonrió, esa sonrisa peligrosa, mortal, y le guiñó un ojo. —¡Magnus! Hola amante. ¿Eres parte de este pequeño ataque al DuMort? Y todo por un dulce pequeño, también. Debería haberlo matado antes de que Raphael pudiera encontrarlo.

Le tomó a Alec saber lo que iba a hacer incluso antes de que lo hiciera, y lo agarró para evitar que se arrojara sobre ella y la destrozara con sus propias manos. Alec lo abrazó con fuerza mientras luchaba por alcanzarla. —¡Maldito monstruo! Espero que te amarren al sol y te vean arder, ¡eres vil, asesina, perra! ¡Es un BEBÉ! —Le gritó, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro de rabia por lo feliz y divertida que parecía. —¡Raphael debería haberte matado hace años y debería haberlo ayudado!

Ella solo chasqueó sus colmillos mientras lo arrastraban al pasado. —Los niños no se defienden y saben mejor de todos modos. Los brujos no sabe a Nephilim, pero tal vez la próxima vez te quite al tuyo de la cama y lo drene para que loencuentres por la mañana, —amenazó y Magnus vio rojo.

Se liberó de Alec y le arrojó una ráfaga de magia antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, y todos los Nephilim que la sostenían se apartaron del camino justo cuando ella se incendiaba frente a ellos, gritando mientras el fuego púrpura la consumía, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, estalló en una explosión de polvo. Tres personas agarraron a Magnus y lo tiraron al suelo, pero Alec rápidamente les ordenó alejarse de él.

Magnus yacía en el suelo llorando cuando Alec lo levantó y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Magnus apretó sus manos en el engranaje de Alec, sollozando. —No lo hice... Lo siento, yo solo… Ella... No pude...

Alec lo hizo callar, meciéndolo de un lado a otro. —Está bien, está bien. Lo sé. Lo sé. 

—¡Amenazó a Max! —Sollozó Magnus, y Alec simplemente siguió callando mientras lo abrazaba. —No mi bebé, —dijo firmemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Nunca, ella no puede lastimarlo. Jamás. No a mi bebé.

Isabelle le puso una mano en el hombro. —Magnus, está bien. No vas a estar en problemas. Lo entendemos, —dijo suavemente.

Continuó murmurando: —No a mi bebé, —en voz baja mientras Alec lo sostenía. Alec levantó la vista y vio a James y a muchos otros mirando la pila de polvo que era Camille y él negó con la cabeza. James asintió, y después de dejar a una persona para limpiar los restos de Camille, despejó el pasillo.

****

Magnus había ido a quedarse con los dos niños después de que se calmara, y Alec fue a buscar a James. James estaba sentado en la biblioteca con Jace, Raj, Isabelle, Lydia y Sophia. —Mira, —decía Isabelle. —Sé que queríamos interrogarla y llevarla a juicio para obtener el verdadero alcance de todo lo que ha hecho en el registro, pero, por mi parte, no estoy molesto de que esté muerta.

—Ni yo tampoco, —dijo Raj. —Solo digo que teníamos que interrogarla y ahora estamos jodidos.

James levantó una mano. —Raj, —dijo, luciendo cansado. —Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Y puedes culparlo? Ella amenazó con encontrar a su hijo y matarlo. ¿Qué pasa si ella hubiera escapado de la custodia e hiciera eso? Ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.

Alec se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba a la mesa. —Para que conste, si yo fuera el único con magia, hubiera sido yo quien hubiera hecho lo que Magnus hizo, —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a James. —Ya estaba buscando mi arco cuando la prendió fuego, así que después de lo que dijo, estaba a punto de morir de cualquier manera, —dijo con firmeza. —Ella amenazó con drenar a mi hijo. Si Magnus no lo hubiera hecho, iba a matarla donde estaba parada. A la mierda las pruebas.

Raj levantó sus manos. —Lo que sea, pero tu madre podría no sentir lo mismo. El inquisidor Lightwood puede tener algo que decir sobre las acciones de tu novio.

—Entonces ella puede decirlo, —dijo fríamente Alec. —Pero mi hijo está a salvo de su amenaza, así que no me importa en absoluto. —Se volvió hacia James. —En lo que respecta a otros asuntos, Magnus tenía la idea de que, si el niño pequeño vivía en el mundo mundano, podría ser solo la mitad de los Nephilim, por lo que la familia de sus padres mundanos aún podría estar allí afuera. Deberíamos verificar con los informes de niños desaparecidos en Argentina y Chile y ver si hay algún Rafael que coincida.

James asintió. —Buena llamada. Raj, sigue con eso.

Raj hizo una mueca. —No hablo español.

—Internet traduce cosas para ti, —James le informó con una mirada plana. —Lydia, ponte en contacto con Alicante, mira si tienen algo sobre un niño Nephilim perdido o dos personas asesinadas llamadas Victor y Christina en relación con un niño. No sabemos cómo los encontró ni por qué estaba allí, ya que no podemos cuestionar a Camille, pero la parte importante es que tratamos de reconstruir lo que tenemos. —Miró a Alec. —Puede ser solo un niño, pero tenemos que hacer lo que podamos—. ¿Puedes cuidarlo hasta que descubramos algo? Tú eres el único padre entre nosotros.

Alec asintió. —Por supuesto. Además, Izzy y Magnus son los únicos que dominan el español, por lo que tiene sentido.

—Genial, —dijo James, mirando alrededor de la mesa. —Que todos se pongan a trabajar. Tenemos que descubrir lo que podamos y rápido. Una vez que el mensaje a Idris les deje saber lo que le hicimos a Camille Belcourt, alguien va a venir a buscar respuestas y probablemente deberíamos tener algunas para ellos.

****

Alec estaba agotado, cuando finalmente obtuvo permiso para llevar a su familia e irse a casa, trayendo a Rafael con ellos. Llegó a la habitación vieja de Max y vio que Magnus estaba dormido en su silla, pero Max y Rafael estaban sentados juntos en la cama. Alec estaba confundido, ya que ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma, pero cuando se acercó, se sorprendió e impresionó al ver que Max había encontrado uno de sus libros ilustrados y parecía intentar leerlo a Rafael.

—La manzana es esa cosa roja, —dijo Max, señalando la manzana en la página. —Apple.

Rafael señaló a la misma cosa. —¿La manzana?, —Preguntó, y Max señaló nuevamente.

—Apple.

Rafael volvió a mirar las letras. —Ah-pull. —Alec sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Rafael estaba sondeando las palabras en inglés. Rafael notó a Alec y le dio una sonrisa pequeña y nerviosa. —Apple, —dijo, señalando la imagen.

Alec asintió, sentándose en el borde de la cama para enfrentarlos. —Max, ¿estás tratando de enseñarle inglés?, —Preguntó, y Max se encogió de hombros.

—Él no conoce las palabras que yo sé, así que tengo que mostrarle algo para que pueda hablar con él. —Max miró a Magnus, que todavía estaba dormido. —Pá, ¿por qué Papá se ve tan somnoliento? Usualmente se despierta cuando estoy hablando.

Alec sonrió tristemente ante la hinchazón alrededor de los ojos de Magnus. —Papá se enojó por la mala persona que lastimó a Rafael. Simplemente está cansado porque tuvo una noche difícil, —aseguró Max. —La buena noticia es que la mala persona no lastimará a Rafael nunca más.

Max miró al chico a su lado. —¿Por qué su nombre es el mismo que el de Raphael?, —Preguntó.

—Bueno, el tuyo es el mismo que el de Max Uno, —dijo, y Max soltó una risita, como siempre hacía cuando alguien los llamaba Max Uno y Max Dos.

—Está bien, —dijo, volviendo a golpear a Rafael en el brazo. Rafael lo miró y señaló la imagen. —Este es un train.

Rafael animó un poco. —¿Tren?, —Preguntó, y Max señaló las letras.

—Train. T-R-A-I-N, —explicó y Rafael siguió sus pequeños dedos mientras decía las letras.

—Train, —repitió Rafael, y Max asintió, haciendo que Rafael volviera a sonreír levemente. Alec siempre quedó impresionado por su hijo, pero al ver a Max simplemente decidió enseñarle a Rafael algo de inglés porque sintió que era algo tan dulce de hacer.

*obviamente en la traduccion en español se pierde la diferencia entre tren en ingles (Train) y en español (tren) por lo que decidí dejarlo en inglés, al igual que en la parte de la manzana*

Alec se deslizó fuera de la cama y fue a despertar a Magnus. Magnus gruñó mientras Alec acariciaba su cabello, pero cuando parpadeó abrió los ojos y se relajó un poco. —Alexander, —respiró y el estómago de Alec se tensó de la misma manera que durante años cada vez que Magnus dijo su nombre completo.

—Oye, podemos ir a casa y descansar un poco, ahora. James quiere que llevemos a Rafael con nosotros ya que él parece estar apegado a ti y tú hablas su idioma. Están trabajando para descubrir quién podría estar allí para él, pero por ahora, es mejor que lo tengamos con nosotros, ya que somos los únicos padres en el Instituto, —explicó Alec.

Max debe haberlo escuchado, porque dijo: —¿Rafael vendrá a dormir? ¡Guay! ¡Tengo mucho más libros en casa!

Magnus aún no había notado a los chicos, por lo que ante las palabras de Max, él miró y frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Max? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Le enseño algunas palabras a Rafael para que pueda hablar con él, —dijo Max simplemente, sosteniendo el libro para mostrarles la portada.—Encontré un libro de bebé para mostrarle algunas palabras.

Magnus miró a su hijo y luego a Alec, quien sonrió. —Tenemos un hijo increíble, ¿eh? —Preguntó Alec y la cara de Magnus se transformó cuando su sonrisa brillante y cariñosa ahuyentó el dolor que aún permanecía en sus ojos.

—Increíble es lo correcto.

Alec se levantó, ayudando a Magnus a ponerse de pie. —Bien, volvamos a casa. Estoy agotado, sé que debes estar exhausto, y estos niños tomaron una siesta en el mejor de los casos, necesitan un sueño real.

****

Alec se despertó con el sonido de suaves susurros y abrió los ojos para ver que Magnus había traído a Max y a su pequeño invitado a la cama con ellos. Estaban sentados en el lado de la cama de Magnus, Max en su regazo y Rafael a su lado mientras Magnus les leía un libro. Alec sonrió a través del espacio en su cama grande entre ellos, viendo a Magnus tratar de leerles en silencio.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, —Preguntó Alec con voz ronca antes de aclararse la garganta.

Magnus lo miró y sonrió disculpándose. —Mira, despertaste a tu pá, —le dijo a Max, que solo echó un vistazo a Alec y giró hacia la derecha, señalando la siguiente línea para que Magnus lo leyera.

—Sigue leyendo, parece soñoliento otra vez, —dijo Max, mirando a Rafael, donde estaba sentado, apoyándose en el costado de Magnus.

Alec frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasó? —Se sentó, extendiendo la mano para encender su lámpara igual que la de Magnus.

Magnus acarició suavemente el pelo negro y peludo de Rafael. —Rafael tuvo una pesadilla así que Max lo trajo aquí. —Levantó una ceja hacia Alec. —Dormiste mucho. Estabas tan cansado, querido.

Alec se deslizó más cerca y, sin pensarlo, levantó a Rafael sobre su regazo mientras se acomodaba, brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus. —Mejor sigue leyéndole, entonces, —dijo, besando la mandíbula de Magnus antes de apoyar su cabeza contra la cabecera detrás de ellos, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran mientras Magnus volvía a leer. Sintió la cabeza de Magnus descansar contra su pecho mientras le leía a los niños.

Cuando Alec se despertó por segunda vez, fue porque Max y Rafael estaban susurrando juntos. Alec miró hacia abajo y sonrió cuando vio que Magnus estaba dormido contra su hombro y los niños se habían llevado el libro, y Max, que se estaba haciendo realmente bueno leyendo, le estaba enseñando más palabras a Rafael. Alec miraba con tanto orgullo como su pequeño niño interactuaba tan amablemente con un niño que ni siquiera podía hablar el mismo idioma, como si no fuera un gran problema. Alec fingió estar todavía durmiendo cuando se voltearon para mirarlo, y él sintió como se levantaban de la cama y de sus rodillas y de Magnus, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Alec observó, interesado, mientras Max sacaba a Rafael de su mano.

—¿A dónde huyeron? —Magnus preguntó contra su pecho y Alec se sobresaltó. —Wow, debo haber parecido realmente dormido si te asustaste, —bromeó, mirando a Alec con un gran ojo dorado sin glamour. —¿Crees que están haciendo un desastre en alguna parte?

Alec sonrió. —Probablemente, —dijo, inclinándose para darle los buenos días a Magnus. —Tu hijo puede ser muy aventurero a veces.

Magnus sonrió. —Entonces él es mi hijo cuando está desordenado, ¿eh? Olvidas, Querido Alexander, él era tu hijo primero, por lo que probablemente haya obtenido sus hábitos de ti...

—Estoy demasiado limpio para haberle dado esos hábitos, —argumentó Alec, tirando de Magnus en un abrazo. Magnus exhaló pesadamente, frotando su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo de Alec, haciendo que Alec se estremeciera levemente ante la sensación de barba incipiente en su sensible piel. Magnus curvó sus brazos alrededor de Alec, besando su esternón y Alec le sonrió. —Te quiero mucho. Recordatorio diario.

Magnus ronroneó felizmente, sonriendo mientras presionaba su mejilla contra la piel de Alec, recostándose contra él como si Alec fuera una almohada gigante de peluche. —Sé que lo haces, mi querido Alexander—. Bostezó, la nariz arrugaba adorablemente. —Deberíamos levantarnos y ver qué están tramando. Max tiene suficientes problemas sin un amigo para ayudarlo a causar daños.

Alec sonrió, acariciando dulcemente el cabello de Magnus. —Creo que realmente quiere ser amigo de Rafael. Nunca puede jugar con otro niño de su edad. Por eso le está enseñando inglés.

—Ah, ¿y no es esa la cosa más linda?, —Preguntó Magnus, sonriendo dulcemente mientras miraba a Alec. —Simplemente decidió 'este chico no habla mi idioma, así que necesito arreglarlo para poder hablar'. Es tan precioso. —Él se movió emocionado. —Tenemos el mejor hijo de todos. Tú, cariño, eres el mejor modelo porque sé que soy una buena persona, pero esa dulce naturaleza eres tú.

Alec sonrió. —Puedes ser malo cuando quieras—. No soy malo.

—No soy malo, —se quejó Magnus, golpeándolo en el medio. —Atrevido no es malo.

Alec se rió entre dientes. —Me llamas atrevido, a veces eres grosero.

—No, tú, Alexander, eres un listillo, —dijo con un guiño. —Un listillo con un gran culo, podría agregar.

Alec se rió, inclinándose para picotear los labios de Magnus. —Eres ridículo y me encanta.

Magnus abrió la boca para responder, solo el sonido de niños riendo se hizo más fuerte de repente y ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Alec miró a Magnus, quien suspiró. —Será mejor que vaya a ver lo que es tan gracioso. Probablemente afeitó al presidente o algo así. —Se sentó y se desperezó antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama. —¡Max Lightwood! ¡Si estás molestando al presidente Miau, vas a tener muchos problemas!, —Gritó, y Alec vio a Magnus cruzar la habitación en pijama de ovejas y el pelo alborotado  y recordó una vez más lo afortunado que era en realidad.

****

Alec les preparó el desayuno mientras Magnus ayudaba a comunicarse a Max y a Rafael. Era increíble lo rápido que Rafael recordaba algunas palabras, pero Magnus le explicó que los niños pequeños aprendían idiomas más rápido. Cuando trajo la comida a la mesa, Rafael lo miró con mucha curiosidad. —¿Qué es esto?, —Preguntó, sosteniendo un trozo de tocino con una mirada dudosa.

—Cerdo, —explicó Magnus. —Tu no comes cerdo, —preguntó.

Rafael se encogió de hombros. —Nunca he intentado. —Dio un mordisco y sus ojos se agrandaron. —Mmmmmmmm, —dijo, dando otro mordisco emocionado.

Alec se rió de su cara y Magnus sonrió. Max miró el tocino en su plato, luego lo sostuvo en alto. —¿Así que el tocino se llama 'cerdo'?, —Le preguntó a Magnus.

—Bueno, el cerdo se llama 'cerdo', —explicó Magnus. Le sonrió a Rafael felizmente comiendo tocino de su mano izquierda mientras comía huevos con el tenedor en su mano derecha. —Creo que a Rafael le gusta el tocino y los huevos, —bromeó, extendiendo la mano para acariciar el cabello de Rafael.

Alec sonrió tristemente. —Probablemente esté emocionado de tener buena comida, —dijo en un susurro pequeño y desconsolado a Magnus, quien extendió la mano y la tomó de la mano con alivio.

—Papá, ¿cómo es que hablas español?, —Preguntó Max, aplastando pacientemente un trozo de tocino.

Alec miró a Magnus, quien le dedicó a Max una pequeña sonrisa. —Crecí con los Hermanos Silenciosos en España. Cuando tenía tu edad, o solo un poco más, me encontraron cómo tu papá te encontró, solo, y me acogieron y se encargaron de mí, y tuve que aprender español como la gente habla en España ya que viví allí hasta que fui un adulto.

Max asintió lentamente, como reflexionando sobre la respuesta. —Papá, ¿dónde está España?, —Preguntó, y Alec sonrió ante la pequeña risita de Magnus.

—Te mostraré cuando termines de comer tu desayuno. Podemos verlo en mi gran globo en mi oficina, —dijo y Max pareció complacido con la respuesta, aunque miró a Alec ahora.

—Papá, ¿por qué la tía Izzy también sabe español?, —Preguntó y Alec sonrió.

—Porque en realidad, yo e Izzy tuvimos abuelos que eran de América Central. Mi madre habla español y nos apoyamos por ella, —explicó.

Max frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes hablar con Rafael?, —Preguntó, y Alec lo miró con mal humor.

—¡Puedo hablar con él!, —Se defendió. —Simplemente no soy tan bueno como Izzy o Magnus—. Hizo una mueca. —Al tío Jace y a mí nos gustó mucho más el entrenamiento que el aprendizaje.

Magnus chocó con él. —Está bien, querido. Muchos latinos de segunda y tercera generación no hablan español.— Le sonrió a Rafael mientras cavaba en su comida. —Wow, ¿tú tienes mucha hambre?

Rafael no respondió, solo siguió comiendo, y Alec se rió de su carita feliz. —No debería ser tan lindo tener a un niño hambriento en mi mesa, —dijo Alec, luciendo culpable y Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Definitivamente eres una persona terrible, —bromeó.

—Papá, ¿puedo aprender español?, —Preguntó Max, y Magnus lo miró sorprendido pero complacido.

Magnus asintió. —Claro, Blueberry. Puedo comenzar a enseñarte. Estoy seguro de que la tía Izzy ayudará, —dijo, luego se inclinó un poco, bajando su voz cómicamente. —Podemos intentar ayudar a tu papá a mejorar, también, —dijo y Max soltó una risita ante la mirada juguetonamente ofendida que Alec le dio a Magnus. Magnus se volvió hacia Rafael. —¿Rafael, te gustaría ayudarme a enseñarles español?

Rafael sonrió y asintió. —¡Sí!, —Dijo entusiasmado. Alargó la mano y le dio unas palmaditas a Max en el brazo, luego señaló su comida. —Esto es un huevo, Max, —dijo, y Max frunció el ceño, mirando su plato.

—¿Eggs?, —Preguntó Max, señalándolos y Rafael asintió con la cabeza ansioso.

—¡Huevos!, —Dijo y Max miró a Magnus.

—¿Huevos son eggs?— Magnus asintió y Max aplaudió, volviéndose hacia Rafael. —¡Huevos!, —Dijo, señalando los huevos, y Rafael se unió a él aplaudiendo.

Para Alec y Magnus fue increíble que el mismo niño que todavía tenía las marcas de un vampiro que lo retuvo y se alimentaba de él, pudiera rebotar, sonreír y reír un día después. —Los niños son tan resistentes, —dijo Magnus en voz baja y Alec asintió.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre su recuperación, —murmuró, viendo a Max y Rafael señalar las cosas y decirlas en el idioma del otro. —Cuanto más viejo me hago, más sorprendido estoy por lo fuertes que son los niños. Mientras tenga a alguien que lo ayude cuando finalmente se desvanezca esta excitación inicial de estar seguro, apuesto a que estará bien. Probablemente incluso menos enredado que la infancia de Jace tuvo.

Magnus sonrió. —Sí, bueno, tu hermano no es tan fuerte como este chico ahora, —bromeó. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alec. —Deberías llamar a James. Ver si Rafael puede quedarse hoy aquí en lugar de regresar al Instituto mientras busca a cualquier familia que pueda tener. Se sentirá mucho más cómodo jugando con otro niño y en un hogar en lugar de quedarse atascado en ese Instituto frío y lleno de adultos.

Alec asintió. —Buena idea. —Apretó los labios contra la frente de Magnus antes de mirar a los niños, contentos de pasar un rato más viendo a su hijo y al chico que sobrevivió a tanto dolor simplemente jugando juntos, como deberían hacerlo los niños, pasando un momento divertido que borró la línea entre una vida llena de amor y una vida llena de tortura y no dejó nada más que dos niños pequeños siendo solo niños.

****

Después de semanas de búsqueda, Alec miró inexpresivamente a su padre cuando pronunció el veredicto final de la Clave. —¿Eso es todo? ¿En ningún otro lugar donde mirar? —Alec preguntó impotente.

Robert negó con la cabeza. —Él no tiene a nadie, —dijo con carácter definitivo. —Sus padres se habían ido de la Clave y tampoco hay registros de que tuvieran ninguna familia Mundano.

Alec se frotó la cara con las manos. —Mierda. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no hay nadie para él.

—¿Cómo está?, —Preguntó Robert, y Alec se encogió de hombros mientras giraban y comenzaban a caminar.

—Está muy bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó. Él tiene noches sin malos sueños en estos días, pero la primera semana estaba seguro de que fueron malos, —dijo gravemente Alec. —Siete semanas después, todavía tiene malos sueños. No estoy sorprendido, pero es realmente difícil para él. Esperaba que tuviese algo de familia que pudiera ayudarlo a calmarse. Gente que le recuerda a sus padres y cómo fue criado antes de que esa vampiresa lo atrapara.

Robert negó con la cabeza. —Sus padres eran todo lo que tenía. Es horrible, —dijo solemnemente. Aplaudió a Alec en el hombro. —Ahora viene la parte difícil. Tenemos que encontrarle una familia, —dijo y Alec se tensó. —Esperaba que tal vez tú y Magnus... bueno, él ya haya desarrollado una relación cómoda con vosotros dos, —dijo Robert lentamente. —Entiendo, sin embargo, que otro niño, especialmente uno con tantos problemas, es mucho para repartir. Así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, en lugar de simplemente nombrarte como su guardián Nephilim, te daríamos unos días para pensar realmente en ello.

Alec resopló. —¿Y cuántos de ellos no me querían cerca de él?, —Preguntó y Robert se burló.

—Sí, bueno, cuando se trata de un niño Nephilim que ha sufrido lo que lo hizo, su comodidad y seguridad es más importante que los prejuicios. Fue una batalla difícil de ganar para obtener suficiente gente para estar de acuerdo, pero el hecho es que tu registro habla por sí mismo, —dijo Robert, y Alec sonrió débilmente por el orgullo en la voz de su padre. —Y todos saben que, aunque James es el líder de este Instituto en su nombre, todavía eres el líder real a pesar de que no te lo dan. —Vaciló. —En realidad, la única razón por la que cuestioné la entrega del niño fue por eso, —admitió.

Alec frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

Robert suspiró, luciendo preocupado. —El niño perdió a sus padres una vez. Como uno de los mejores cazadores de sombras que viven hoy en día, siempre existe el riesgo de que los demonios te maten. Si lo tomas y luego te matan en una pelea, serán dos veces en las que ha perdido padres. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Es un riesgo que todos los Cazadores de sombras con niños toman, pero por lo general no ocurre dos veces. —Levantó un dedo. —Pero, al final, decidí ponerme del lado de los que votaron para que puedas conservarlo. Él ha vivido contigo por casi dos meses. Arrastrarlo innecesariamente retrasará cualquier progreso que haya tenido con la curación del trauma que ha experimentado.

Alec asintió seriamente. —Estoy de acuerdo. Y me aseguraré de hablar con Magnus esta noche. Es un gran problema, así que no puedo ser precipitado con Rafael como hice con Max. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Rafael tiene otras opciones, y con Max, no tenía que preocuparme de otras personas como lo hago ahora. Magnus ha tenido que retractarse de sus clientes estas últimas semanas porque debe dedicar más tiempo a cuidar a Rafael, por lo que el impacto a largo plazo en la vida de Magnus es más grande. Además, Max tiene que lidiar potencialmente con compartir a sus padres, no solo tener un invitado por un tiempo. Es todo un gran problema.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Robert. —Dale unos días, toma tu decisión y realmente pésalo. Puedo prometerte que no fue fácil acomodar a Jace y a tu madre y siempre supe que si algo le sucediera a su padre, seríamos sus guardianes. Era algo planeado y todavía era una lucha hacer malabarismos con un niño huérfano que se uniera a ti e Isabelle. Así que solo asegúrate de haber considerado todo antes de darnos tu respuesta. No te preocupes por una fecha límite.

****

Alec observó a Max y Rafael jugando, y coloreando, y viendo la televisión juntos especialmente cerca esa noche. Alec sabía que Magnus había notado que le estaba prestando demasiada atención a los niños, pero afortunadamente, Magnus se mantuvo al margen preguntando sobre eso hasta después de acostar a los niños. Alec regresó de meterlos y Magnus estaba esperando en el sofá con una copa de vino.

—Está bien, querido, —dijo Magnus, dando unas palmaditas en el sofá junto a él. Alec dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se arrastraba hacia el sofá y se recostaba, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de Magnus. Magnus le sonrió, acariciando el flequillo de su cara. —¿Listo para decirme qué te ha estado comiendo toda la noche?, —Preguntó Magnus.

Alec lo miró, sus ojos recorrieron las líneas familiares de la cara de Magnus por un momento antes de hablar. —Rafael no tiene familia. Finalmente terminaron de buscar ayer y hoy hicieron sus conclusiones oficiales. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No hay nadie.

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro, sus ojos mostrando el dolor que Alec conocía demasiado bien. —Dios, ese pobre bebé. —Continuó acariciando el cabello de Alec con los dedos. —No lo esperaba, no realmente, pero esperaba tan desesperadamente que tuviera familia en el mundo mundano que podría conocerlo.

—Lo sé, —estuvo de acuerdo Alec. Él tomó su mano de su vientre y jugueteó con la camisa de Magnus distraídamente, mirando los botones brillar. —La Clave se está inclinando por darme tutela.

La mano de Magnus se calmó y cuando Alec levantó la vista, su rostro se mostró sorprendido. —¿La Clave, el cuerpo que te quitó el instituto, quiere darte un niño Nephilim?, —Preguntó y Alec asintió con una sonrisa irónica.

—Aparentemente hubo una gran oposición a eso, siendo yo gay, amante de Subterráneo, y mi padre realmente dudaba solo por cuán activo soy en las cacerías, entonces existe el riesgo de que Rafael pierda a sus padres dos veces, pero al final, el bienestar de un niño Nephilim fue puesto por delante de su intolerancia, —explicó. —Se ha sentido cómodo conmigo y en mi casa, así que están dispuestos a dárnoslo a pesar de mi familia de brujos.

Magnus sonrió lentamente. —Bueno, al menos están poniendo a Rafael primero.

Alec asintió con la cabeza para alcanzar la mano de Magnus. Lo acercó a su pecho, acariciando con el pulgar los nudillos de Magnus mientras lo miraba. —¿Qué piensas? Es un gran cambio. Estas últimas semanas han sido buenas, pero otro niño definitivamente, definitivamente cambia la vida.

Magnus giró su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. —Sí. Seguramente tendré que remodelar el apartamento. Rafael no puede dormir en una cama en la habitación de Max si lo hacemos de forma permanente. Además, es mayor que Max, lo que será una experiencia totalmente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto en nuestra experiencia de crianza. Nos tomará un tiempo llegar al punto en el que lo amamos tanto como amamos a Max, lo cual es muy difícil de pensar, porque no podría soportarlo si se da cuenta de que no lo amamos de la manera que amamos a Max.

—Eso es realmente lo único que no me preocupa, —dijo Alec, mirando a Magnus. Sacudió la cabeza. —Amabas a Max unas semanas después de conocerlo, sé que lo hiciste. Y amé a Max en cuestión de días. Puede tomar un tiempo, pero no tengo dudas de que podemos amarlo. —Le sonrió tiernamente a Magnus. —Tú, Magnus Bane, tienes más amor en ti que nadie que haya conocido. Tu corazón no tiene límites.

Magnus sonrió alegremente. —Y tú, Alexander, sigues siendo el hombre más dulce vivo. —Se inclinó y presionó un beso en los labios de Alec antes de volver a sentarse, reanudar acariciando el cabello de Alec. —Es bastante difícil turnarse para cuidar a los niños y los dos trabajando, —dijo, volviendo al punto. —Creo que podemos manejarlo, pero tomará algún trabajo. Además, todavía no hemos decidido qué hacer con Max yendo a la escuela, pero Rafael es lo suficientemente mayor como para no poder seguir aguantando como lo hicimos con Max. Es ilógico pensar que podemos inscribirlos en una escuela mundana, pero aunque tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, no podemos esperar contratar a tutores privados para dos niños para todo su futuro en edad escolar. —Hizo una mueca. —También, tener que presentarle a Rafael los prejuicios que su especie tiene contra mí, y Max sería difícil cuando nunca haya vivido en su cultura.

Alec asintió. —¿Pero crees que somos la elección correcta?, —Le preguntó a Magnus. —Sé que se siente cómodo con nosotros, pero ¿y si pudiera estar mejor con otra familia de Cazadores de Sombras? No quiero que se vaya, pero ¿y si nos equivocamos por él?

—Lo quiero, —confesó Magnus y Alec lo miró expectante. Magnus suspiró y se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con el cabello de Alec otra vez. —Max está mucho más feliz de tener otro niño. Nunca pensé realmente en ampliar nuestra familia, porque no podemos adoptar exactamente por las cursos normales, pero Max se divierte muchísimo. Son tan buenos amigos, a pesar de que ambos hablan cantidades mínimas del idioma del otro. Odiaría quitarles eso a los dos sin que sea para regalar a Rafael a su larga y perdida familia. Como no tiene ninguna, apartar a Max de él y él de Max les haría tanto daño a los dos. Y disfruto tener otro hijo. Incluso si no lo he tratado como a nuestro hijo, es realmente agradable cuidar de dos niños.

Alec sonrió y asintió. —Creo que los tres somos más felices con Rafael aquí, —estuvo de acuerdo. Le dio a Magnus una sonrisa tímida. —Yo también lo quiero. Tengo todas estas preocupaciones y todas estas inseguridades, pero la conclusión es que lo quiero. Él está feliz ahora. No veo ninguna razón lo suficientemente convincente como para trastornar su vida ahora que finalmente está comenzando a sentirse cómodo y comienza a sentirse seguro.

La sonrisa de Magnus se hizo más amplia. —Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer esto? ¿Acabamos de decidir que vamos a adoptar a Rafael?, —Preguntó, y Alec asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Creo que sí, sí. —Magnus se rió con una suave y tierna sonrisa y abrazó a Alec contra su cintura. Alec rodó y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del centro de Magnus, metiendo su rostro en el vientre de Magnus. —Mañana puedo decirle a mi padre lo que decidimos. Y luego, una vez que me otorgue oficialmente la tutela en aproximadamente un día, podemos contarle a Rafael las buenas noticias. —Alec levantó la vista de repente. —Él pensará que es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... él nos quiere, ¿no?

—Cariño, él quiere seguridad y comodidad, —dijo Magnus sin rodeos. —Disfruta vivir aquí. Él disfruta de nuestra familia. Le gusta el hecho de que le estamos dando una vida que no ha podido tener en sus cortos años en esta tierra. Le puede tomar un tiempo amarnos como a padres, pero preferiría quedarse con nosotros y Max que irse con un grupo completamente nuevo de extraños, y apostaría dinero a eso.

Alec se relajó un poco y se acurrucó de nuevo en Magnus. —Le agradezco al Ángel todos los días por darnos a ti y a Max, —comentó con indiferencia y Magnus sonrió, inclinándose para besar a Alec lentamente.

—Yo tambien te amo, cariño.

****

Magnus estaba muy emocionado de contarles a los niños las buenas noticias. Alexander lo había llamado en cuanto le otorgaron la tutela oficial de Rafael, y durante toda la tarde, Magnus no quiso nada más que contárselo a los niños. Decidió distraerse llamando a Izzy y dejándola que se los llevara a tomar un helado mientras él remodelaba el apartamento mágicamente. Toda la estructura era mágica por ahora, por lo que no fue nada difícil. No modificó demasiado el diseño, pero alteró la forma del apartamento para que pudieran agregarle a Rafael un dormitorio y una habitación de invitados, por si acaso en el futuro requería que Isabelle o Jace se quedaran a pasar la noche para ayudarlos con los niños.

Cuando Isabelle llegó a casa, había tenido noticias claras de Alec, porque le dirigió a Magnus una mirada cómplice y lo abrazó con fuerza cuando se fue. Magnus logró evitar que los niños cruzaran el pasillo para poder tener una 'gran revelación' más tarde.

Cuando llegó Alec, Alec fue a cambiarse y luego, de inmediato, llamaron a Rafael y a Max para que se sentaran y pudieran hablar con ellos. Alec y Magnus se sentaron en la mesa de café, justo en frente de los niños mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, para que pudieran alcanzarlos cuando llegara el momento. —Max, Rafael, Magnus y yo queríamos hablar con vosotros sobre algo, —comenzó Alec. Miró entre ellos y luego a Magnus antes de continuar. —¿Sabes cómo Rafael se ha quedado con nosotros mientras intentamos averiguar dónde pertenece?, —Preguntó, mientras esperaba que Magnus tradujera para Rafael, quien, aunque cada día mejoraba en el inglés, todavía no entendía. bien.

Max repentinamente se enderezó, luciendo horrorizado. —¡¿Oh, no, se va a ir ahora!? —Preguntó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar a Rafael, abrazándolo, con los brazos y todo, como para agarrarse a él. —¡No quiero que se vaya Rafi!, —Dijo, con el labio inferior temblando mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el huesudo hombro de Rafael.

Magnus hizo callar las preguntas preocupadas de Rafael. —No, mi pequeño Blueberry, no, deja que tu papá termine, —se consoló, poniendo una mano en la pequeña rodilla de Max.

Alec sonrió. —Ese es el problema, Max. La Clave decidió que Rafael puede quedarse con nosotros para siempre, —dijo. —Me otorgaron la tutela oficial hoy, lo que significa que ahora somos su familia, —explicó. —Rafael es tu nuevo hermano, ahora, Max. —Extendió la mano y tomó la manita de Rafael en la suya. —Somos tus padres ahora, Rafael.

Magnus terminó de traducir sobre el momento en que Max se congeló por la sorpresa y jadeó antes de zambullirse en Rafael para abrazarlo. —¡RAFI! ¡RAFI NOSOTROS SOMOS HERMANOS!, —Exclamó Max emocionado, abrazando a Rafael.

Rafael parecía estar en estado de shock y el corazón de Magnus se hundió por un momento antes de mirar a Alec y Magnus y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. —¿Mis... mis padres?, —Preguntó y Magnus asintió ansiosamente.

—Y tu hermano, —añadió, y Rafael pareció finalmente tener que asentarse. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su carita y finalmente le devolvió el abrazo a Max, rebotando emocionado. Cuando se volvió, extendió sus brazos y Magnus inmediatamente se puso de rodillas, abrazándose a ambos niños. —Son mis dos bebés ahora, —rió, mirando a Alec, quien no perdió tiempo en abrazarlos a los tres, una mano en cada niño con Magnus apoyado contra su pecho. Magnus presionó un beso en la cabeza de cada niño y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Alec.

Alec se inclinó y lo besó, acariciando sus narices juntas. —Bueno, eso fue bien, —dijo, y Magnus se rió con fuerza, incapaz de ayudar a que las emociones se desarrollaran mientras continuaba sosteniendo a sus hijos mientras Alexander los sostenía a todos.

—Y, —dijo Magnus. —¡Tengo una sorpresa para todos!, —Dijo y dos pequeñas cabezas aparecieron con entusiasmo, haciéndolo sonreír. —Mientras se habían ido todos hoy, cambié el apartamento para que ahora, Rafael tenga su propia habitación. ¡Podemos empezar a comprarle algunas cosas para decorarlo mañana a primera hora!, —Dijo, y Alec pareció sorprendido.

—¿Ya le hiciste una habitación?, —Preguntó, y Magnus asintió.

—¡Vamos a ver la habitación de Rafael!, —Exclamó entusiasmado, y ambos niños aplaudieron, incluso Max, ya que había aprendido suficiente español para entender esa parte lo suficientemente bien como para estar emocionado de ir a ver la nueva habitación de Rafael.

Dejaron que los chicos corrieran por el pasillo y Magnus tomó la mano de Alec, sonriendo alegremente cuando Alec lo tiró no solo de los pies, sino de sus brazos. Magnus abrazó a Alec, quien lo abrazó con cariño mientras ambos se miraban el uno al otro por más tiempo. Magnus sabía que todo lo que quería decir, Alec lo sabía con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Magnus podía leer todos los mismos sentimientos en los ojos de Alec, y decidió quedarse allí un poco más mientras escuchaba a los chicos corriendo por la nueva habitación de Rafael, mirando juntos.

Mirar los ojos de Alexander llenos de amor y devoción mientras escuchaba el hermoso sonido de sus hijos riendo por el pasillo fue el momento más feliz que Magnus había experimentado en todos los largos siglos de su vida.


End file.
